


Search and Retrieve Mission

by Victorious56



Series: Early Days [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Swearing, well one word anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Clover suffers a loss, but Qrow is able to help.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Early Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708144
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	Search and Retrieve Mission

Clover gave up. He had searched the truck three times and there was no sign of it.

"C'mon, boss, it's getting late. We can always go out and look again tomorrow." Elm leant against the back of the truck, one leg propped on the sill.

"I suppose." Clover scrambled out and stretched, before brushing down his uniform. "I'll just have to get by without it for now."

Elm clapped him on the shoulder. "You'll be fine. Come and have a coffee or something."

  


Clover warmed his hands around the mug and stared down at it. His brow creased; he bit his lower lip as he tried to replay the afternoon in his head. It had definitely been there when they left the truck to deal with the Grimm, but after that? He couldn't recall... He placed the mug on the counter, his hand lightly touching the bare patch on his uniform where the cloverleaf pin should be. He felt vulnerable without it, and he wasn't enjoying the sensation.

  


"Oh, hi there." Qrow hesitated in the doorway. Clover dropped his hand, an almost guilty expression on his face. A slight smile curved his mouth.

"Hello Qrow, how's things?"

"My things are pretty good, how are yours?" Qrow grimaced. _What the Brothers is_ that _supposed to mean?_

Clover raised an eyebrow. "Uh, fine last time I looked." His smile grew at the sight of Qrow's reddening cheeks. _This is too easy._

"You uh, looked a bit worried just now?" Qrow prompted.

Clover patted his chest. "I lost my pin."

"Uh, bad luck. Oh sorry, that sounded snide, I didn't mean it to."

"That's okay. I don't have exclusive rights to luck jokes." Clover's expression became sombre. "I lost it somewhere out on the tundra today, and I feel kind of naked without it."

Qrow glanced at Clover. His worried face was in stark contrast to his usual easy-going manner. "Maybe you can retrace your steps tomorrow? Hopefully it will turn up."

"Yeah, so long as it doesn't snow overnight." With a sigh, he washed his mug and returned it to the rack. "Oh well, 'night Qrow."

"Yeah, see you." Qrow watched Clover leave the room. An idea began to form in his mind.

❖

Qrow skirted the edge of the building to where it was quieter. A few quickened steps, an effortless push, and he was climbing higher in the evening sky. His wings beat smoothly as he turned and headed to the edge of the city.

There was still light in the sky, still a hope of spotting a shiny something down below. He had checked where Clover's mission had taken him earlier, and was soon flying back and forth in a series of careful swoops.

A glimmer in the trodden snow was nothing more than a silver coin. Qrow as a crow was tempted by it, resisting the urge to take it in his beak. He was hopeful of more significant treasure.

He broke into flight once more, flying with the slowly setting sun behind him. A few more passes, and even his sharp eyes would then find it difficult to pick out anything in the snowy landscape. He turned again, tilting his head, trusting to luck. It did not fail him.

The shiny pin was partially buried beneath a boot-kick of snow. Qrow pecked at it, getting a firm grip before lifting into the air for the last time. The sun was a sliver of gold on the horizon as the sky deepened to purple around him.

❖

Qrow reached his quarters with his prize intact. Now it was cleaned and rubbed to a perfect shine once more. He looked at the pin on the counter, touching it gently. He wasn't certain how Clover used it, but knew it was important to him. _For some reason, that makes it important to me._

He harrumphed to himself as he picked up his scroll. _I've done enough for one evening, he can come and get it himself._

  


Clover was reading a book, trying not to fret about his pin. Failing to absorb the current page after three attempts to read it, he dropped the book on the floor with a sigh. He immediately retrieved it and put it on the low table by the sofa, smiling ruefully.

He opened his scroll to look at something, anything to pass the time. After a few minutes a buzz alerted him to a message. _From Qrow? At this hour? I hope he's..._

His brow furrowed as he read the message.

_If you come to my quarters, I may have something you want._

Clover sat up suddenly, running a hand through his hair. A warmth spread across his face as he re-read the message. _Well, this has moved things up a notch or three._

He went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, drinking it steadily to calm the frisson in his stomach. He replied to Qrow's message, _On my way now_ , and set off, unsure of what might happen when he got there.

  


Qrow opened the door wide and stepped back. Clover didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed to see he wasn't wearing anything... unexpected. _Maybe I've got this all wrong..._

"Come on in." Qrow was smiling widely, and Clover wondered why he looked so pleased with himself.

"I have something for you." Qrow held out a closed hand, turning it over and opening the fingers slightly. Nestled in his palm was a shiny cloverleaf pin.

Clover's eyes widened as he stared at Qrow.

"But— how did you— I don't—"

Qrow was enjoying the spectacle. "You're usually so much more eloquent."

Clover reached for the pin, his fingertips brushing Qrow's palm as he picked it up. Qrow felt a thrill pass through his hand at the touch. He glanced at the other man. The expression on Clover's face was somewhere between amazement and joy, as he carefully pinned the cloverleaf into position.

"Thank you." Clover's face was flushed as he stepped forward and took Qrow's hand. He pressed the fingers gently before releasing his grasp and moving away.

"It's okay, really it's nothing. I was happy to do something, after you helped me the other week."

"It's not nothing, and I still don't understand—"

"Crows have sharp eyesight."

"Oh. _Oh._ That's amazing, thank you, Qrow."

"Really, it's okay." Qrow blushed and looked at the floor. "It must have been your luck, it made itself easy to find, I guess."

"But it was _you_ who found it." Clover touched the pin with his fingers.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to help." Qrow stepped towards Clover. "It is very shiny." He raised a hand tentatively.

"That bird instinct getting the better of you?" Clover laughed. "I can see I'll need to keep a close watch on this. And you."

"Uh, yeah. If it goes missing again, you'll know where to come."

"I certainly will."

_Gods dammit, he winked at me. Again!_ Qrow wasn't sure where to look.

"Anyway, thanks again. And Qrow?"

"Yeah?"

"I owe you." Clover tapped the pin before turning to leave. "Good night. See you in the morning."

"Uh, right, see you tomorrow."

Clover opened the door, raising a hand in farewell before setting off down the corridor. Qrow scratched the back of his head. He shut the door with a soft click.

  


As he dried his hands later whilst getting ready for bed, he looked at the palm where he'd held Clover's pin. He imagined the touch of strong yet gentle fingers against his skin. There was a fluttering sensation, deep in his belly.

_Oh. Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
